


Name Not Title

by NateTheWolf



Series: Tumblr Inspired One-Shots [19]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Depression, F/F, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Police Officer Yasmin Khan, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateTheWolf/pseuds/NateTheWolf
Summary: “Why do you even care about whether or not I jump?”“Well, because...”“It’s your job as an officer.”





	Name Not Title

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide Attempt, Depression, Mentions of Suicide, Overdosing, and Murder.

Yasmin ran through the door like her life depended on it. It wasn’t her life, but someone’s life was definitely on the line. As soon as she stumbled out of the door she paused when she saw the woman sway as she stood on the ledge. It seemed her entrance wasn’t as subtle as she hoped, seeing as the – now she can see short haired blonde – woman glanced behind her, sighed, and sat down on the ledge, swinging her legs like a child on a swing. Cautiously, she made her way over to her and stood just an inch away from the edge. 

“Miss, could you please get away-” 

“Why do you even care about whether or not I jump?” 

“Well, because...” 

“It’s your job as an officer.” 

“No,” she frowned. “That may be a part of it I guess-” 

“Wanna get out of doing the paperwork,” the blonde shrugged, still looking away from the officer and to the skyline. 

“Hey, that’s so not it,” Yaz almost raised her voice at the accusation, but tried to keep it level, knowing any aggression could be fatal. “I don’t want to see you die, okay?” 

“You don’t even know me-” 

“What’s your name?” 

“The Doctor-” 

“Name, not title,” she rolled her eyes, yet was happy she had an insight to what this woman did. 

She was silent for a while, brows furrowed, as if she was unsure of how to answer. “What’s yours?” 

“PC Khan-” 

“Name, not title,” she smirked ever so slightly as she looked at the officer for the first time, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“Yasmin Khan,” she smirked back. “Yaz to my friends.” 

“Hmm.” 

Yaz stayed silent for a few moments observing the blonde, hoping she’d continue. Sadly, she did not. She raised a brow, tilted her head ever so slightly, and smiled as she asked softly and carefully; “You can call me Yaz if you like?” 

“That would imply we’re friends-” 

“So? Who cares about implications? If you want to call me Yaz, go ahead.” 

“Is this nickname your desperate way of trying to befriend me?” she asked, looking rather amused at the prospect. 

“Maybe?” Yaz shrugged. 

“If we’re deemed at friends then you can’t let me jump,” she sighed. “Then you’ll have a clear conscious when you’re not doing the paperwork and get good credit for ‘saving my life’, thinking you did it because we’re friends. Hoping I’d believe that. Hoping you will.” 

“It’s none of that I can assure you, I’m not even on duty-” 

“Aw, so no gun,” the blonde quipped, yet got no verbal reaction from the officer. 

She merely carried on, “I just came up here to get you down so you wouldn’t hurt yourself. Please, can we back away from the ledge and talk? Just one thing, please.” 

The Doctor, since Yaz still hadn’t gotten her name, glanced at her before looking down at the pavement. Shrugging, she shuffled backwards and completely faced her, her legs crossed as she sat down. “Done.” 

Relieved, yet still rather annoyed at her attitude, Yaz backed away from the ledge too and knelt down in front of her. She would have sat down like the blonde, but she had to be ready to run in case she decided to leap. Hating the thought of this beautiful blonde wanting to end her life, she shook her head slightly at the thought. 

“Aren’t you cold?” 

“Huh?” she blinked, being fully brought out of her thoughts. 

“Cold?” she reiterated, as if it was obvious. “It’s pretty cold out here, don’t’cha think?” 

Yaz looked down at herself, only now realizing she had left her jacket in Ryan’s car. “Oh uh, yeah it is.” 

“Want my coat?” the blonde gestured to the long coat bundled up on the floor. “I didn’t want to get blood on it.” 

Disturbing reasoning aside, Yaz nodded. Maybe if she acted cool, she’ll be able to talk her down? 

“So,” she started awkwardly as the blonde scrambled over to the side to get her coat for her. “I never caught your name.” 

“Never gave you it,” the woman shrugged as she handed her the coat. “People usually do call me the Doctor, or Doc, but if you want to know your name for your conscious or whatever, then it’s Jane.” 

“Nice to finally meet you Jane,” Yaz smiled as she put the coat on, noticing it that was rather large on her and the sleeves just went over her finger tips. With a small smirk, she flapped her arms about, the sleeves moving independently from its host. “You have longer arms than me.” 

Jane stifled a laugh at her childish behaviour. She laughed. Or at least, let it slip. It was nice that she was still capable of it considering her attitude since the officer ran onto the roof. “It appears I do.” 

“Toned too,” she blushed once she realized what she had just said. 

“Yeah, you could say that,” Jane laughed again as she stretched out her arm and examined it. “Bet you’ve got a set of abs on ya though.” 

Yaz noticed the blonde’s mouth snap shut once she set that. She could have sworn she saw a blush creep onto her cheeks, but it was dark so she couldn’t be so sure. This weird, awkward flirting was better than a sardonic Jane that didn’t care about anything. 

“Y-You being a police officer and all,” she stammered out when the other girl didn’t answer. “Sorry, must be weird. Never been good with talking to strangers, I always seem to annoy them...” 

“It’s okay Jane,” she smiled kindly. “In all honesty I’m the same. Well, not as bad as my sister, she drives us all nuts.” 

“Sibling rivalry then?” 

“You could say that,” Yaz laughed. “What about you? You got a family?” 

Jane tensed up at the question, as she did the reality of the situation came crashing down. Talking to her had made Yaz forget why she was here in the first place. 

“Sorry-” 

“I-I don’t anymore,” she admitted as she looked back at the starry view. “Lost them a long time ago, but I carry them with me, in here,” she gestured to her heart and looked back at Yaz with a sheepish grin. “Cheesy I know-” 

“It’s not cheesy at all,” Yaz reassured. “It’s beautiful actually.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” she nodded almost frantically.

“Thanks,” Jane smiled slightly. 

“No problem,” Yaz smiled back. It fell awkwardly silent after that, besides hearing a few worried mutters from the street. It was then she remembered the small group of people that got her attention in the first place, told her about the blonde. Some of them were probably worried sick. “You’re not from here, are you?” 

“Just passing,” she shrugged. 

“There are people down there that care for your wellbeing-” 

“They’re strangers trying to seem nice instead of that one dickhead in every movie that shouts ‘jump!’” 

“They’re really not,” Yaz shook her head, almost offended by her accusations. “Mrs. Pattenson lives next door to me, she fetched me over to check on your since I’ve been trained for this stu-” 

“Your first time then?” she raised a brow, yet had a hint of a smirk on her face. 

“Actually, no,” she sighed and Jane’s smirk quickly faded. “Around a year ago a colleague of mine jumped. He went to a shootout a few months prior, saw some... Bad things. Two kids dead, a pregnant woman, his own partner got shot right in front of him. After the psych evaluation he was put on desk duty, but he didn’t mind. Every day he looked worse I could tell he wasn’t sleeping. One day he didn’t come in. Then the next day, and the day after, until it was a month. He... He had been drinking a lot, and according to the note he left on his resignation email, he had tried to overdose on painkillers but it had never worked, he’d always throw them up...” 

Suddenly, there was a hand on her leg. Yaz hadn’t even realized that she looked down, or that the blonde had shuffled so close to her she could see she had green eyes. Beautiful green eyes, that had tears in them. Jane gave her a sympathetic smile, her thumb gently rubbing circles on her knee urged her to carry on. 

“I was the only one near the building,” she continued, swallowing a huge lump in her throat. “I... I was too late though... H-He jumped as soon as I got to the roof, I don’t even know if he heard me shout his name as he went over...” 

“Yaz,” Jane said softly, now holding her hand that had fallen in her lap. “I’m sorry, truly.” 

“It’s okay, I can talk about it now,” she sighed as she looked down at the hand holding hers. “One of those things that takes time, y’know?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Speaking of taking time,” Yaz looked up at her, a sad look on her face. “Is there any chance you would consider coming down with me? Leaving the... The leap of faith for well, never?” 

Jane straightened up and took her hand away from the officers. She missed the contact immediately. Looking away from her to the sky again, the blonde groaned. “Honestly? Never thought you’d do it.” 

“Do what?” 

“Talk me out of it,” she sighed, yet had a sheepish smile. “I’ll get down the alive way, but on one condition.” 

Yaz tilted her head, confused yet amazed that the blonde had changed her mind. Happy didn’t even cut the array of emotions she was feeling. Trying to keep her cool – yet she wasn’t sure she had any in the first place – she merely questioned; “What condition?” 

“You go on a date with me Yaz, and we visit each other from time to time, check up on each other,” she grinned, hands at her ankles as she swayed back like a child. 

“Not sure I need che-” 

“I can see how you are Yaz,” Jane smiled sadly. “On the inside, how you feel about your coworker incident, and how you just are in general. You’re brave though. Taking a job like this, doing stuff like this, and still well... Not being a mess like me.” 

“You’re no- Yaz? So you’re implying we’re friends now?” she raised a brow. 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” she grinned, yet the brunette could see a tinge of pink on her cheeks. 

“In that case,” Yaz started as she scrambled up and held her hand out to the blonde. “I better get my friend off this roof and into the warmth. Seriously, how are you not cold?” 

Jane giggled as she grabbed the hand and pulled herself up. “Would you believe two hearts?” 

Yaz threw her head back laughing as they turned to the door. “Imagine the blood pressure!” 

“Oh yeah, that’s definitely high,” Jane nodded with false sincerity, but burst into her own laughter when her new friend stared at her in confusion, almost believing it. “Seriously though, maybe ‘cause I’m wearing more layers than you?” 

“And yellow suspenders,” she nodded. 

“Oi, what’s wrong with my suspenders?” her face scrunched up, mocking annoyance as they walked through the door and headed down the steps, arms linked together so nobody would fall. 

“Nothing,” Yaz laughed once more. “I was just joking.” 

“So,” Jane started when they reached the third floor after a long stretch of silence. “Where are we off to PC Khan?” 

“Hmm,” she paused to think, and then looked up at her with a grin. “I was thinking... Everywhere?” 

“Does this everywhere include your place?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s go!” Jane untangled herself from her arm and bolted ahead. “Race ya!” 

Laughing, Yaz chased after her. Despite their meeting, and how drastically her attitude had changed, it felt as if they had always known each other for ages. Grinning to herself as she chased the blonde, she silently hoped Jane felt that sort of connection too. When Jane twirled around and stopped at the entrance of the building, panting, yet stuck her tongue out childishly at the officer as she announced her victory, Yaz could tell that she felt it too.

"Well guess what Yaz," she panted as she caught her breath, standing up straight.

"What?"

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this 'Angst prompts' and I thought it would be good for a Thasmin AU
> 
> 'Why do you even care about whether or not I jump?'
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
